Al ritmo de su corazón
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: El club favorito del novio de su hermano era el último lugar en donde pensaba que conocería al amor de su vida. TRADUCCIÓN. HongIce


**AVISO IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEER:** Este fanfic NO ES MÍO, lo escribió Chromatic Simplicity bajo el nombre de Needledrop to his heartbeat, yo simplemente me enamoré del fic y le pedí permiso para traducirlo, todos los créditos van a ella.

Cambie un par de cosas, pero no del todo, es para que tuviera un poco mas de sentido en español, aun así creo que la escencia del fanfic se mantiene y esta entendible... cualquier cosa pueden corregirme.

Hay muchas referencias a música Dubstep, MUCHAS, si quieren busquen las canciones no son tan malas, de hecho hasta hace gracia imaginarlos en una situación así.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos o de la autora del fic.

**X**

Da un paso cauteloso hacia la oscura sala la cual encuentra mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde su posición en la puerta. Las extravagantes luces de neón color rosa y verde le dejan ciego por unos instantes. Cada vez, mientras se adentra le sigue pareciendo aun más grande, y con cada paso que avanza el suelo parece estremecerse con mayor intensidad.

El chico acaba por detenerse en una esquina para quedarse apoyado sobre una de las paredes, incluso allí es capaz de sentir el ritmo estruendoso y típico de esa clase de clubs.

Es ruidoso, muy ruidoso, demasiado ruidoso para su gusto. No llega a comprender porque la música debe tener ese nivel de volumen cuando las letras del rap no quieren decir mucho mas que "Manoseemos el uno al otro en la pista de baile, y luego de quedarme viendo a tu trasero por un rato puedes darme una mamada, zorra sexy".

Ni siquiera es capaz de identificar quien es el cantante de la música, a pesar de que no es capaz de admitir que conoce a algunos de aquellos artistas americanos si alguien se lo pregunta. Incluso se plantea la posibilidad de, al menos, pedir una canción al estilo Eurodance: algunas son solamente ritmos descontrolados y le iría muy bien al ambiente del lugar.

Por fin se atreve a darle una mirada al DJ y decide que es mejor no irle a pedir nada, se ve bastante viejo, probablemente de unos 40 y tantos, e incluso es de brazos peludos. Y luego se pregunta porque esta allí en primer lugar.

Es mucho mejor estar en casa, donde las cotidianas luces azules y rojas no titilan sin cesar y donde no hay gente haciendo cosas moralmente dudosas que pudieran terminar involucrándolo a él.

Él no es un chico fiestero, odia bailar y la música alta con aquél estrepito tan fuerte que incluso se confundía con los propios latidos de su corazón. Odia los bares y el olor de la gente intoxicada. Incluso frunce el ceño al ver a esa gente que intenta bailar, incluso cuando en realidad no es nadie para juzgarles.

Y lo mas desagradable de todo es tener que ver a las parejas, que usualmente son mas de dos haciendo ruidos exagerados que incluso parecen gemidos, él acaba figurándose que no hay mucho mas que hacer además de "bailar" cuando se esta en un lugar como ese.

Y por lo que esta viendo en estos momentos su descripción es bastante correcta.

- ¡EMIIIIIIIIIIL! – no puede evitar sentirse abrumado por la voz tan alta que le llama de esa forma - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡ven y baila con nosotros!

Rápidamente niega con la cabeza y saca su teléfono para al menos aparentar estar ocupado - Déjame en paz, Matthias ve a molestar a Lukas; el cumpleañero no se supone debe ser dejado solo en su cumpleaños

- Ah Hombre no te preocupes- Matthias apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de Emil y luego dirige su línea de visión al islandés para que este centre sus ojos en algún lugar en medio de la pista de baile -tu hermano está lejos de estar solo

Emil observa y de inmediato se arrepiente de haberlo hecho –Oh Dios – las piernas del adolescente se estremecieron, de forma mas bien dramática mientras se sostenía de la pared para no caerse, aunque ya su cabeza estaba en el cemento frio –Mierda, Matthias detenlo antes de que pase algo mas -Termina por ponerse de pie y cubrir sus ojos con las manos - ¿Cómo fue que termino así?

Matthias, quien estaba ocupado viendo el actual movimiento de las caderas de Lukas, acaba por observarlo con una sonrisa mas bien cómplice y le responde alegremente –Quizás fue porque bebió demasiado.

- ¿Cuántas de esas cosas le diste? La ultima vez que lo vi estaba en un concurso de con el bartender – señaló de forma acusadora.

El mayor dejo de observar a su pareja para pensarlo por unos segundos – solamente dos, sorprendentemente.

- Bueno, al menos se esta divirtiendo…

- Nah no creo que eso le importe ya si es que aun recuerda que esta haciendo, al menos tú deberías intentar tener la mitad de diversión que él esta teniendo

- ¿Bajo mis propios términos? –se le quedo viendo con cierta malicia.

- Bien, como quieras – el danés palmeó el hombro del albino – juégalo a tu estilo.

- Oye a mi ni siquiera me gustan los clubs, a Lukas tampoco… bueno, no le gustaban –sentenció con rudeza.

Después de un par de minutos en el que reinaba un sepulcral silencio entre los dos, el menor decidió hablar con destino a la nada – Repíteme ¿Como es que se llamaba este lugar?

- Club dub'TTF - Matthias responde simplemente, tomando un cóctel de la bandeja de una mesera. Antes de que Emil pueda preguntar decide explicarle - significa trabajo, tak y fuerza

- ¿'Tak' por qué?

- Creo que el dueño es polaco o algo así -el mayor simplemente se encoge de hombros - este lugar es conocido por los nuevos talentos.

- Ciertamente no creo que sea en bailarines –exclamó con sorna.

- No, en DJ's

- ¿En serio? – Emil de la sorpresa alza una ceja, para luego echarle una ojeada al que actualmente esta en la consola con algo de desdén.

Matthias sigue la mirada de Emil para luego reírse de ello – He dicho "nuevo" talento ¿no es así? – Para darle mas crédito a sus palabras, incluso alza los dedos haciendo comillas ante la palabra nuevo –De vez en cuando dejan que chicos no mayores de 17 suban a la consola y prueben el mezclador. Debo admitir que algunos de ellos son bastante buenos.

- ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? –a ese punto la cabeza de Emil se mueve con la música mientras simplemente mantiene una charla sin sentido.

El danés continua bebiendo, para luego mirarle desafiante mientras saca la lengua – Mi club favorito

- Es el cumpleaños de Lukas y nos traes a tu club favorito – prácticamente hervía de la rabia – maldito egoísta

- ¡No es egoísmo si ustedes se propusieran disfrutarlo! – después de aquella declaración sacude el brazo de Emil y lo empuja hacia la gente que se encuentra bailando.

El islandés se niega a moverse al ser empujado, así que queda evidentemente al descubierto frente a la sudorosa multitud de personas.

El DJ por fin hace una pausa de los "arañazos" hacia el vinil para levantar uno de sus auriculares y dirigir su mirada hacia Emil e indicarle que esta en pleno centro de la pista de baile, el lugar perfecto para que en cualquier momento la luz principal se enfocase en él y se viera obligado a bailar, sin contar que en esos momentos tenía la mejor vista hacia la tarima del DJ.

Maravilloso.

Ahora la música se volvía más fuerte que antes, más fuerte que nunca en realidad. En estos momentos no es capaz de diferenciar entre el golpe del ritmo de la canción y el golpe del latido de su corazón. Ahora que ambos latidos están sincronizados todo empieza a sentirse… surreal.

Las vibraciones bajo sus pies crecen de intensidad a medida de que las personas empiezan a rodearlo saltando al ritmo de la música, se pregunta como diantres los azulejos del suelo no se han roto.

Su cara de completa desaprobación se mezcla con dolor cuando un haz de luz azul le da de lleno en los ojos. Aun le cuesta acostumbrarse a aquel ambiente así que termina por rascarlos debido al ardor.

De la misma manera intenta salir de aquella muchedumbre, ni siquiera voltea a disculparse con aquellos a los que "accidentalmente" golpea con los codos.

En algun lugar en medio de aquel desastre, la pista con aquel estridente sonido termina dejando paso a las palabras del DJ quien a viva voz dice algo en el micrófono. Emil no escucha nada de lo que dice y tampoco quiere tomarse la molestia de preguntar que ha dicho.

Todos empiezan a aplaudir y Emil puede ver su esquina predilecta ocupada por alguien más, así que decide mejor ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Todo esta un poco mas tranquilo y vuelve a escuchar la misma voz a través del micrófono, esta vez pudiendo escuchar lo que dice – Gracias chicos, ahora les mostrare algunas nuevas mezclas, espero les gusten.

Emil rueda los ojos con disgusto pero se pregunta por unos segundos de donde podrá ser ese acento y simplemente no puede identificar de que lugar provenga: suena británico pero las silabas definitivamente implican algo asiático.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento desaparece cuando unas cuantas gotas de un líquido desconocido caen en su brazo, él acaba limpiándose en la manga del suéter de un tipo que paso por el lado suyo.

Se las arregla para subir hasta la cima de la multitud, sonriendo en el momento en el que al fin su esquina desocupada.

Corriendo hacia la pared suspira de felicidad a sentir el frio concreto firme debajo de sus pies. Vuelve a mirar a la multitud, un desastre, y a la distancia puede ver el movimiento de un brazo más bien delgado.

Nadie más en el club estaba haciendo eso, pero suponía que era entonces alguien tan nuevo en ese tipo de lugares como él, con la única diferencia de que quizás era más audaz.

Luego, las primeras partes del coro de la canción terminan resultándole bastante familiares. Alza la cabeza solo para ponerse mas firme.

Es Avicii, un artista que juraba haber escuchado en la pila de música que tenía el "esposo" de un amigo de su hermano, de esa clase de música Eurodance de la que jamás admitiría que escuchaba o tenía un cd.

Es en ese momento en el que nota que aquel brazo delgado que había visto segundos antes no estaba simplemente moviéndose ni dando golpes al aire, simplemente abría la palma, con dedos delgados moviéndolos al compás de la música.

Las muchas pulseras de goma que llevaba llamaron su atención. Alzando la cabeza para ver mejor consigue detallar que en ellas están escritos los nombres de muchas bandas, unas en inglés otras en carácter raros que no logra identificar.

Su línea de visión continua subiendo por su brazo hacia su camisa roja que llega hasta el hombro, luego a su rostro con un tono de piel casi tan pálido como el suyo. Los ojos del chico están cerrados y su cabello oscuro se mueve al mismo tiempo que agita la cabeza.

Fijándose en su rostro encuentra que en realidad es bastante normal. No se veía como si estuviera en las mejores condiciones pero tampoco tenía la apariencia de que fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Emil observó que este al fin abría sus ojos, marrón oscuro, y quitaba sus audífonos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello.

Parecen un par de MonsterBeats* rojos, pero en el lugar que usualmente va el logo, estaba dibujado un símbolo parecido a una flor blanca.

Y es entonces donde el chico gira su cabeza y captura la mirada de Emil.

El islandés se sorprende mientras se reprime mentalmente de haber sido descubierto mirándolo fijamente.

El otro simplemente guiña un ojo, haciendo el típico gesto de "llámame"

El ojo de Emil incremente su tamaño debido a la abertura mientras que siente sus mejillas tornarse un tanto rojas. Al menos agradece que la esquina es lo bastante oscura como para disimular el vergonzoso rubor.

El DJ sonríe de lado por unos momentos antes de mirar nuevamente el vinil y los platillos de la consola, mientras una mirada grácil adorna su rostro.

Emil no entiende porque diantres su corazón empieza a latir mas rápido antes de al fin poder quitar su mirada de esa sonrisa. Tampoco comprende porque sus ojos continúan robándole miradas al otro ¿por qué se siente como si no hubiese más gente en el lugar además de ellos por, más o menos, cuatro segundos?

Se da vuelta y golpea su cabeza contra la pared sin ser realmente necesario, detrás de él una vez, la mejilla presionada contra el concreto. Él suspira, como si esperara que la estructura fría le brindase comodidad.

Y una vez mas se encuentra cuestionándose a si mismo, pero esta vez no era "¿que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?" sino "¿en que diablos estoy pensando?"

Su mente parece quedar en blanco mientras el analiza de nuevo la escena, él no es romántico, pero demonios, incluso eso se estaba cuestionando en esos momentos.

Es entonces cuando escucha lo que parece ser una canción conocida: Theory of machines de Ben Frost a través de las enormes cornetas; es un remix, ahora la canción se escuchaba como si fuera Eurodance cuando antes no lo era.

Se sorprende, pero una sorpresa verdadera, nadie que él conociera jamás había escuchado a Ben Frost, no era alguien fácil de sorprender pero esta vez era difícil no hacerlo.

Y sus pensamientos regresan de nuevo a si mismo. Quizás en esos momentos es donde analizaba la posibilidad de ser un Hipster**, quizás ya lo es pero no lo demuestra, demostrarlo es solo de gente pretenciosa.

El sonido de fondo le recuerda un poco a Impulze, de forma que sus pensamientos terminan dándole un golpe bajo, por lo que alza su cabeza de nuevo hacia el DJ. A línea de visión del islandés es de inmediato capturada por él, y siente nuevamente como que el resto de gente desapareciera.

No esta seguro de si ese es un buen sentimiento, la forma en que su corazón salta casi en su garganta al ver que el otro le sonríe de nuevo. El mencionado esta intentando hablarle de forma en la que Emil tenía que leer sus labios y evidentemente fallaba en el intento, la única frase que entendió era "¿Te gusta?" pero aun así podría equivocarse.

Después de todo dejo de pensar.

El remix seguía sonando de fondo. Pudo ver que ambos ahora, a ratos, movían la cabeza al ritmo de la música, hasta que noto que el asiático mantenía una expresión de… ¿estaba sorprendido? ¿O era admiración?

Emil no puede pensar en otra cosa ya, era contagioso.

El DJ hace un gesto con su mano para que se acerque a él en la consola. No puede descifrar que es lo que quiere así que la respuesta de Emil es repetir la misma acción. Empieza a caminar por la multitud de personas sudorosas sin pensarlo mucho, hasta que al fin se encuentra cerca del lugar donde proviene la música.

No se atreve a mirarlo directamente, así que su mirada permanece incómodamente en la multitud danzante.

- Buena vista –comenta de forma mas bien aleatoria, el otro asiente ante su afirmación mientras mira a su alrededor

- Así es

No hay mucho que decir a una respuesta como esa, luego de unos momentos de silencio Emil se atreve a medio preguntar, medio afirmar – tu eres el "nuevo talento" entonces

El otro chico, que parecía mas o menos de su estatura ríe por lo bajo – supongo que puedes llamarme de esa forma

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 17

Entonces asiente –igual - Su mirada, que fue lanzando en torno a la habitación regresar nuevamente a su alrededor, finalmente aterriza en los platos que están por debajo de los codos contrarios – Tu equipo es genial

- Gracias, aunque tuve que hacerle unos arreglos por culpa del ultimo DJ que lo uso, ese tipo me asusta

Emil ríe por lo bajo mientras alza una mano para intentar tocarlo, pero se arrepiente a ultima instancia.

El silencio regresa a ellos de nuevo, pero de alguna forma se siente menos incomodo que la ultima vez -¿quieres probarlo? –termina por preguntar el otro

- Y-Yo no –intenta negar nervioso

- Mira, fuiste capaz de reconocer Impulze, estoy seguro de que sabes que esto ¿cierto? –con un dedo le señala una caja negra llena de botones, diales e interruptores.

- Es un mezclador de audio… -medio responde murmurando

- Exacto

- ¿Y como es que tu sabes sobre Impulze? –no se iba a quedar con la duda

- Solo por ti, cariño –el otro acaba por medio sonreír y guiñar un ojo, haciendo que el botón de pausa en el corazón de Emil se activara, intenta no demostrar demasiado su reacción sin embargo no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen por el comentario – Aww te sonrojaste –el albino siente la punta de los dedos de su acompañante en su mejilla izquierda, se sienten fríos y quisiera averiguar porque, ya que aunque no lo quiera admitir aquella sensación es electrizante.

Es como si el contacto enviase, para bien o para mal, pensamientos a través de ambos, de manera que termina por quitar su mano de encima.

- No tienes por qué decirlo, idiota – indicó casi con rabia

- Hey ¿quieres saber algo? –medio ínsita el DJ

- Depende de que sea – el islandés no se convence mucho, así que alza una ceja

El castaño sonríe de lado y se acerca lo suficiente al contrario como para susurrar en su oído – eres lindo, así que deberías probar mi mando

- ¿Q-Que? – Emil de inmediato lo empuja hacia atrás sin saber exactamente si fue porque le dijo lindo, por el sentimiento de su frio aliento en su oído, o por el hecho de que había sonado como una insinuación.

- Vamos – el contrario acaba por empujarlo suavemente hacia el mando del mezclado, se posiciona detrás de él para guiarlo, de manera que hace que el los dedos de la mano derecha de Emil toquen el disco – se siente genial ¿no crees?

- Si… - aunque eso sonó como un susurro casi sin aliento, el sentimiento de la mano en su brazo se siente casi tan electrizante como el de su mejilla.

El asiático rodea con su brazo libre la cintura de Emil para poder alcanzar el botón de pausa, este siente como si su cuerpo quedase estático, mas se relaja cuando al fin mueve su brazo de allí.

- Tenemos que llevar la aguja de nuevo a la primera nota, que esta aquí – Emil mira hacia abajo donde el otro apunta hacia el vinil, y nota que su brazo esta alrededor de él nuevamente. Detrás suyo el chico continua explicando – Presiona el vinil, ahí justo debajo de la nota con tus dedos, al menos unos dos centímetros, a ver… si así esta bien –de forma que mueve sus manos unidos para que la ultima nota combine con la primera – a esto se le llama…

- Rayar – el islandés termina lo que intentaba explicar

El otro no puede evitar soltarlo y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos y posicionándose justo a su lado, con una media sonrisa - me sorprendes

El mencionado no puede evitar que una sonrisa parecida a la contraria escape de sus labios mientras asiente, tampoco pareciese que tuviera ganas de borrarla por un rato. Luego siente como si algo fuese puesto en su cuello, mira hacia abajo y ve que se trata de los audífonos que el otro cargaba hace un rato.

El metal también se siente frío, al contrario del calor que se siente en las copas. Mira el cable de color blanco y no puede evitar mirarlo curioso.

- Siente al DJ, ya eres el DJ –continua algo divertido el castaño

Emil solo acaba por asentir - ¿Qué es este símbolo que tiene grabado?

- Soy de Hong Kong, ese es el símbolo de nuestra bandera –explica sin más

- Ahh…

El islandés con precaución toca la superficie del vinilo, sintiendo las ranuras debajo de sus dedos. Y el dedo se desliza una vez, y luego dos veces, produciendo un sonido chirriante. Presa del pánico, inmediatamente retira la mano y mira al otro chico solo para ver a su expresión.

Este se ríe Emil se puede ver una hilera de dientes blancos y rectos - ¡Hey calma! Solo haz rayado el disco y sonó bastante bien… solo es cuestión de intentar ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?

- S-si… - Emil tímidamente mira a sí mismo. Los dos intercambiaron un movimiento con la mano y él no puede dejar de sonreír.

Pero entonces mira hacia abajo por unos segundos, de repente la mirada de Matthias se posa en la suya mientras este señala a sus brazos donde se encuentra un cuerpo medio dormido. "LU-KAS" termina por entender, luego de que el mayor medio le hable a la distancia.

Emil suspira y luego ve la hora en su reloj: 1:27 a.m.

¿En serio el tiempo se paso tan rápido? Acaba por mover su cabeza, para indicarle al DJ que debe irse.

Él mencionado interrumpe antes de que este pueda decir nada – Debes irte ¿cierto? Vengo aquí seguido, veo a tu hermano siempre, el chico con el cabello gigante ¿no es así?

- Él es el novio de mi hermano –le corrige sin pensarlo demasiado

Las cejas gruesas del castaño simplemente se alzan con algo de sorpresa – ahh

Ambos quedan mirándose por unos momentos sin decir nada. Emil rompe el silencio al fin – Yo… debería irme –con el pulgar señala la puerta

- Seguro –el otro retira los audífonos del cuello contrario, pero aprovecha de encerrar su cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo, para deslizar una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del albino –te veo luego

Con eso la cabeza de Emil vuelve a dar vueltas, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo nuevamente, siente que el botón de pausa en su corazón ha sido oprimido quizás demasiadas veces esa noche.

Nota como el otro guiña un ojo –y sus pestañas son muy largas –y se despide con sus manos antes de por fin sacar la mano del bolsillo luego de haberla introducido por segunda vez.

El islandés camina rápido para salir del lugar, no sabe si es porque esta avergonzado o simplemente porque no entiende que demonios paso, asegurándose de caminar lejos… muy lejos de la gente.

Esta mucho mas frío el ambiente afuera, de inmediato sintió el cambio en la temperatura. Viendo hacia la derecha observa como Matthias lleva a su hermano medio alzado, quien estaba borracho hasta las nueces.

Literalmente.

- ¿Te divertiste? Te vi allá arriba con el DJ nuevo – exclamó el danés

Solo con mencionarlo hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco –odio los clubs – respondió simplemente.

Matthias asiente y decide dejar hasta ahí la conversación, mas que nada porque estaba muy ocupado cargando a su novio y eso le impedía pensar en nada mas.

Fue allí, ya casi llegando al auto, donde Emil recuerda que ni siquiera pregunto el nombre del chico. Mentalmente se da un golpe en la cara, pero de inmediato piensa que el asiático simplemente estaba siendo amable, un descarado, pero amable al fin y al cabo, mejor que permaneciera como un recuerdo.

De manera que cuestiona su ultimo pensamiento al momento en que su teléfono, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón empieza a sonar observando el mensaje de un numero desconocido:

_De:__ 4646645664_

_Recibido:__ 1:34, 18 Maí_

_Mensaje:__ + este numero a tu tlf, solo por ti cariño, xx._

*Es una marca de audifonos


End file.
